


Lazy morning

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, Lazy Mornings, Sleeping Castiel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 9. výzva - Castiel a líná ránaCastiel je člověk sice krátce, ale již nyní objevuje krásy dlouhého spánku.





	

Castiel byl člověkem pouze několik týdnů, ale již za tak krátkou dobu dokázal určit, co jej iritovalo nejvíce. Ano, neměl rád bezbrannost, neměl rád neustálou potřebu podřizování se svému močovému měchýři, neměl rád ani hlad. Ale nejvíce neměl rád vstávání.

Castielovi stačilo pár dní, aby objevil kouzlo kvalitního dlouhého spánku. Postele v bunkru měly pěnové matrace (jak rád Dean opakoval, a že to opakoval velmi často), takže o pohodlí nebyla nouze. Ačkoliv byl Bunkr v podzemí, v pokojích bylo teplo. A tak to celé vedlo jen k jedinému možnému výsledku – z Castiela se stal spáč.

Začalo to vlastně nenápadně. Úplně na začátku, bývalý anděl si musel přiznat, že se spánku bál. Bylo to něco nového. Při prvním usínání, které bylo způsobené čistou únavou, si Castiel připadal jako by umíral. Bylo to děsivé, Castiel si byl jistý, že to již nechce nikdy zažít. Oči se zavíraly, jeho vědomí ustupovalo do pozadí. A pak nic. Když se však druhý den Castiel probudil, cítil se tak dobře! Jak něco takového hrozného mohlo být ve výsledku tak dobré?

A tak se Castiel rozhodl, že možná, možná by to mohl zkusit podruhé. A třeba by to nakonec nemuselo být tak divné a hrozné, jako se mu poprvé zdálo.

 

 

„Vstávej!“

Castiel si byl okrajově vědom toho, že někdo volal jeho jméno. Bylo to ale tak vzdálené, jako by slyšel modlitbu. Chvíli se nad tím pozastavil, ale volání se neopakovalo, a tak to nechal být. Castiel sice více méně ztratil přehled o tom, kolik bylo hodin, ale byl si stoprocentně jistý, že to bylo příliš brzo.

„No tak, ospalče, je čas…“

Castiel netušil, na co byl čas. Možná na to pokračovat ve spánku. Už mluvil o tom, jak byla jeho postel pohodlná? Obešel pět pokojů, než našel ten, kde se mu postel zdála nejlepší!

„Casi, musíme jít. Sammy čeká…“

Ach ano, Sam. Castiel měl mladšího Winchestera opravdu rád, byl to statečný mladý muž. Ale nezdálo se, že byl v takovém nebezpečí, aby kvůli tomu musel Castiel vstávat. Postel byla tak teplá! Byl by čistý hřích opustit.

Bylo ticho. Castilovo vědomí opět začalo klouzat do hlubin spánku. Pak se však matrace na levé straně prohnula dolů a teplá deka někam zmizela.

„Ne,“ zamručel Castiel, slepě plácající rukou okolo sebe, aby našel zmizelý štít proti chladu pokoje. „Vrať to…“

„Musíš vstávat,“ ozvalo se nad ním.

„Nechci…“

Castiel si byl jistý, že svou nevoli vyjádřil dostatečně. Ale zdálo se, že pro Deana to dostatečně jasné nebylo.

„Říkal jsi, ať tě vzbudím.“

„Nebyl jsem při smyslech.“

Dean se tiše rozesmál.

„Jen pojď. Můžeš si koupit marmeládu na ty tvé hrozné sendviče.“

„PB&J není hrozné,“ odmítl Castiel rázně, jak jen s tváří přimáčknutou do polštáře dokázal.

„Cokoliv,“ odvětil Dean, a i bez pohledu na něj Castiel věděl, že se šklebí. Prostě to věděl.

„Přeješ si něco, nebo mne můžeš nechat spát?,“ zeptal se, nyní již trochu nevrlý.

„Je skoro jedenáct hodin. Měli jsme vyjet v deset.“

Castiel v tomto argumentu nespatřoval žádnou logiku, vůbec žádnou.

„Tak už vstávej,“ pokračoval Dean neodbytně.

„Donuť mě,“ odvětil Castiel s nezájmem, stále hodlající pokračovat ve spánku.

„Jsi tak nevrlý, když spíš,“ zasmál se Dean a Castiel jasně cítil, jak se druhý muž naklonil blíž.

„A ty jsi neodbytný,“ odvětil Castiel s povzdechem, začínající se psychicky loučit s možností dalšího odpočinku. Znal Deana až příliš dlouho na to, aby si myslel, že jej nechá ještě spát.

„Znáš mě dobře,“ zamumlal Dean.

Castiel byl poněkud naštvaný, že byl takhle probuzen. Pak však Deanovy prsty prohrábly jeho vlasy a Castiel usoudil, že tohle probuzení nemusí být ta nejhorší věc, co se mu kdy stala. A pokud snad u toho poněkud uvolněněji zamručel, kdo jej mohl vinit?

„Už vstávej,“ pokračoval Dean v přemlouvání, jeho prsty si dál hrající s Castielovými vlasy. „Sammy stále čeká, a oba víme, jak nerad čeká. Odpoledne si můžeš jít klidně zase lehnout.“

„Půjdeme do té dobré hamburgrárny, kde jsme byli minule?“

„Bez ní by to nešlo!“

Castiel si povzdechl.

„Dobře, vstávám,“ přikývl a velmi pomalu se otočil, zvedající se na loktech.

Jak jinak, ihned tak spatřil Deanův šklebící se obličej.

„Hoď něco na sebe a vyrazíme. Počkám v kuchyni.“

Dean se zvedl z postele, mířicí ke dveřím, Castiel jej však zastavil.

„Nezapomněl si něco?“

Dean se zarazil, dávající bývalému andělovi trochu zmatený pohled. Pak se však jeho rty stočily do mírného úsměvu a poslušně se vrátil k posteli.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl jemně a sklonil se, aby vtiskl Castielovi lehký polibek na rty.

Spánek byl sice Castielova oblíbená věc, ale ranní probuzení s Deanem za to přerušení stála.

 

 


End file.
